Far be it From Me
by Starsaa
Summary: HIATUS. Short chapters, each written in a different character's POV. Contains light humor. Another very old fic, one that I surprisingly actually like. I don't know why I stopped it but if I ever find my old notes for it perhaps I'll take it up again.
1. Tadaima

Welcome to my newest fic, Far be it From Me. This fic was inspired by the ever-so-popular Possession by Edmondia Dantes. As soon as I can find a link to her story, I'll insert it. Well, I dont know what else to say except R&R, and Enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter One: Tadaima  
Ashita's POV

My eyes are closed. I inhale through my nose, and exhale through my mouth. I open my eyes, and smile up at the Game Shop sign. It feels good to be home, and I can't wait to see my only child again.

I open the door, careful not to let the bell ring, lift my bags, and walk in. I place my bags in a corner, then shut the door and turn the sign from 'Sorry! We're CLOSED' to 'Welcome! We're OPEN'. It's kind of early, the sun isn't even fully in the sky yet, but I intend to get back to work as soon as possible.

"Ashita?" I hear an elderly man's voice, and I turn to see my step father at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Then he looks straight at me. "Is that you?"

"Hai, it is," I nod. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Iie," He yawns. I smirk, as I can tell he's lying, then smile as he holds out his arms. "Come. Give your favourite in-law a hug."

"Oh, Father," I giggle, but walk over to him, bend down, and hug him nonetheless.

"It's good to have you back," he says, squeezing me, then letting go.

"It's good to be back," I take a step back and smile. He smiles back.

"Yuugi will be very happy to see you."

* * *

I can't STAND the new editor. It sucks. Oh well. Don't expect me to say much before and after each chapter. I'm not in the mood to talk after writing and editing these.  
R&R  
Starsaa


	2. Guardian

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples) 

* * *

Chapter Two: Guardian  
Yami no Yuugi's POV

It worries me to watch you toss and turn in your sleep.

It hurts me to hear you call out in need of help.

It tears me to hear you scream in agonizing pain.

And it kills me to know that it's all my fault.

I am your ancestor, you are my descendant. I am your guardian, you are my vessel. I am your dark, you are my light. I am your past, you are my present. My kawaii little present all wrapped in leather and belts and chains. They say good things come in small packages, and you are as good as can get. Except, for me. It is because of you that I re-exist, but it is because of me that you exist at all. If I never was, than you wouldn't be. And now, I'm here, history is repeating itself, you have to fulfill my destiny. You have to save the world from all kinds of ultimate evil, just because I was the Pharaoh and sealed the magic away. Please, my hikari, my aibou, my koi…

Forgive me.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	3. Patience

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Three: Patience  
Yuugi's POV

"Mou hitori no boku!" I cry in my sleep. But the thing of it is, I'm still half awake.

"Help me!" I cry. I'm in the Shadow Realm again, but really I'm not. Right?

The Sennen Tauk is latched to my throat, securely in place, locked over my leather collar, and glowing. Violently glowing.

Could this be a vision?

"Yami!!" I call out, into the darkness. Into the void. "Save me!"

Save me? From what? I'm not in any evident danger.

Abunakunai… and still I call through the dark, for my dark.

Mine.

You know what else is mine?

The world.

The world is mine… to save.

I'm going to save the world. I have to. I don't want to, and yet I do. It's going to be hard, it has been so far. It's going to be dangerous, but what that I do isn't? It's going to be scary, but I've got a guardian. My own black angel. The spirit of the Pharaoh. He may live in my puzzle, but some day he's going to get the hang of solidification, and then we can be together always.

To what? To save the world. Then what? Then what…

Soon the day will come. The day when I learn what. So very soon. So very, very soon.

Soon…?

Yeah right.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	4. Slipping

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Four: Slipping  
Anzu's POV

"Yuugi-kun," I whisper. How do I know I'm whispering? I'm fast asleep, aren't I? I should be. It's only 6:30.

How do I know what time it is? This is very weird. It's like I'm conscious, but I'm not. Is that even possible?

"Yuugi-kun…"

That sounded like a whine. Why am I whispering to him? Why did I whine for him?

"Yuugi-kun!"

That was desperate. Am I losing my mind? I must be having some sort of dream that I can't see, since I'm apparently on the border of awareness. Yeah, that's all it is…a dream.

"Yuugi-kun!!"

Then how come each time I call for him I get louder and more needy? What kind of dream, or nightmare, could I possibly be having?

Nightmare. I always have day-mares about losing Yuugi, or at least I have ever since we learned that he was some big important Pharaoh and that everything that happens to us relies on destiny and he has to save the whole entire freaking world and blah-blah-BLAH!

Sorry. I'm just afraid of never seeing him again. We're slowly being pulled apart, as much as I hate to admit it, and once life takes us in two totally different directions, even our yuujou may not be enough to hold us together…

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	5. Moment

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Five: Moment  
Seto's POV

My alarm goes off, and I hit the snooze button.

You cuddle closer to me and I jump in surprise. You just whine and burrow under the blanket. You're so kawaii, you know that?

Why the hell are you in my bed? I thought you'd be out of the I-run-to-my-parental-unit-for-comfort-every-single-time-I-have-a-bad-dream stage by now.

"Niisama," you whisper, and my ice-cold heart melts. You cuddle closer than I'd thought humanly possible, and wrap your small arms around my midsection. "Aishiteru."

My alarm goes off again. And this time I shut it off. I curl into a semi-circle, hold you as best I can, and whisper in your ear, "aishiteru, Niichan."

We're going to be late for work today.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	6. Usagi

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Six: Usagi  
Yami no Ryou's POV

I pet you in your sleep, my precious. Are you aware of this? You are the only one I show any compassion towards, even when I don't want to. It's as if I'm drawn to you. My sweet, soft, light-haired hikari. My uchi, the one place where I belong. My aibou, my partner for life. My koi, the only one I allow my black heart to love. My usagi, my personal bunny rabbit. My fluffy little bishounen. My innocent.

Whereas I was the thief. I am your dark. Your evil. Your hate. Your rage. Your immortal enemy. Why do you take such a disliking to me? I stopped the torture towards you, isn't that enough? Why do you still fear me? I promised never again to lay an unwanted finger on you, and to the extent of your knowledge I've kept that word. Can't promise I haven't been tempted to take you in your vulnerable times, though.

But I haven't taken you, since I vowed not to. I fought all temptation, for you, and isn't that what matters? I'm the thief, but you stole my everything.

Wait until you wake up and walk a more suspenseful day than most.

Wait until you sit down to supper and see what I've stolen for you tonight.

Wait until you become my masochistic slave and personal usagi once again, but this time you'll want it.

I promise.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	7. Meaning

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Meaning  
Isis' POV

What a beautiful sunrise.

I'd forgotten how nice the sun looks over the water.

Funny, considering the same sun had set over the same ocean the day we'd left Domino.

"Neesan?" I hear my brother's voice, but do not turn.

"Niikun?" I reply to let him know his presence has been acknowledged. He walks up and hugs me from behind, and I gasp lightly. He giggles softly, then walks over beside me, on my right. His left arm stays across my back, that hand holding the left side of my waist. Correspondingly, I extend my right arm across his back and hold the right side of his waist with that hand. Instinctively, we tilt our heads towards each other and rest them together.

"Do you truly forgive me?" he asks.

"Hai… I truly forgive you," I smile.

"Ii…" he sighs. There's an awkward silence, and then he asks the inevitable question I've been waiting to hear since he'd learned the ways of the Ancient Egyptians. "Are we supposed to be together?"

"As brother and sister, always," I say, making the situation even more difficult for him.

"No," he says, slightly irritated by my response. "I mean…as a couple?"

"Well, we were raised to follow the ways of our ancestors," I say, turning to him slowly.

"Yeah…" he seems uneasy, but turns to me as well. "But just look what the scriptures did to me! Maybe that was a sign that copying our past is a bad idea!"

"Well we'll never know until we try," I say, leaning in towards him.

"No," he swallows hard. "I guess not…"

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Jealousy  
Yami no Malik's POV

What are they doing?

Do they think I can't see them?

Yes… they believe I no longer exist. But…

Many have been banished to the Shadow Realm, and lately a lucky few have found their way back. Myself… I like it here. But…

I like it better there.

What is she doing now?

Aren't they brother and sister?

…Aren't they Egyptian…

Well. I may not be able to change that it's in their blood to allow incest, but perhaps that could work to my advantage. After all, one's self is a part of their family, are they not?

She kissed him!

Heh. My hikari doesn't look as if he's enjoying it much.

That's because we are meant for each other. Two halves should always make a whole, am I right?

I'll be with you soon, my light half.

And there is nothing our sister can do to stop me.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	9. Divided

Thanks to the STUPID editor, all the slashes i originally used to indicate thoughts being shared between yami and hikari didn't show up. hopefully I'll find some other way to show this ...  
Disclaimer: Arigatou to Kazuki Takahashi for creating Yuugiou.  
...Sumimasen for torturing them (grin)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Divided  
Malik's POV

Shimatte… boku no Neesan wa …nani desu ka?

-Hikari-

Double shimatte.

--I thought you were gone for good…--

-And I thought you were gay-

--I am!--

-Then why are you kissing sister?-

--I'm not! She kissed me, and you know I don't like to disobey her…--

-But you still want to bring me back, don't you?-

--Of course….--

-And that would fall under the category of disobeying her.-

--How so?--

-She hates me-

--But I love you, and she wants me to be happy…--

-You don't look too happy now-

--I'm not. I miss you… and she won't get off me!!--

That laugh of his. It sends chills down my spine, and yet in some awkward way, comforts me.

Sorry, Neesan, but I want my other half more than you.

* * *

Okay. one line indicates yami talking to hikari, and two lines is vice versa. I hope that helps. now to fix all other chapters T.T  
Starsaa


	10. Desire

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Desire  
Ryou's POV

I awake slowly. You've fallen asleep.

I could hear your thoughts, and I do know you care. I do know you pet me, and I marvel in it. Why can't you be nice like that when I'm conscious?

And just what do you mean by a more suspenseful day? Every day around you I wait for the moment you snap, whether it be in anger for I've done something wrong yet again… or in ecstasy, because you want me so.

I'm already masochistic. I want you, I need you, but sometimes your torture is just too much. Still, I can't promise I don't miss it.

What do you have in store for me today? Tonight?

Surely I know what'll come at last, for your final statement, but what will lead up to such an event? And… although I always want it…

Will I enjoy it? And I don't mean in the sick and twisted way you've raised me to like, but I mean in actual pleasure… in happiness. Are you going to be yourself, or will that tiny shed of light I know exists deep in your soul shine through, and expose your gentleness.

One sweet soft night is all I ask for.

I'd like to experience true love.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	11. Perplexment

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Perplexment  
Mokuba's POV

Our alarm is going off again. This is the third time. You shut it off earlier, silly, and now we're late for work.

What could you be thinking? I know I am the only one you love. I know it's not your fault. Bur why do you only express your love when we're secluded? Why are you such a cold hearted bastard in public? You say you don't want to damage your reputation, but Niisama… your reputation's been nearly destroyed.

Why can't we start over? We've already begun to reform our private life, as you now allow me to cuddle with you at night, whereas before you'd shove me aside and tell me to sleep on the floor if I still wished to be near you.

We're slowly becoming perfect brothers again, now can you convert to the perfect person you were as a child? The only civic thing you do that's the same as when we were young is protect me, but still you've got to work on that.

Please, become carefree again. Loosen that stiff exterior, let the block of ice you call your heart sit in the sun for a while, and for Kami's sake wash all that starch out of your freaking trench coats! I can practically sit on the end of one of those and not fall off while your walking!

Ahem. Where do you think you're going? Now I'm cold. I am awake! I am dressed! Why do I have to make the bed? Ugh. How do I keep loving you?

Baka Niisama.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	12. Alone?

Disclaimer: Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic belongs to me.  
Warnings: Short chapters, shounen-ai (Yami x Hikari couples)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Alone?  
Katsuya's POV

Mai-san is gone, my sister is gone, Yuugi-kun will be on another save-the-world mission soon enough, and my father is still horrible. Isn't my life great? At least I managed to stay at Honda's last night. I hope he won't mind my sneaking out this early in the morning.

No, it's not too early. Is it? I wounder if the Game Shop is open yet…

Did I bring anything to Honda's? No, I don't own anything except the clothes on my back and my duel disk and deck.

I wounder if Yuugi's grandpa will lend me any cards to strengthen my deck. Times are getting harder so I need better monsters. And of course Magic and Trap cards as well.

Wow, the Game Shop is open. Grandpa isn't usually up this early though…

Heh. Maybe Yuugi-kun woke him up. He hasn't been able to work in the shop for a while now, so maybe he wanted to see if Grandpa got any new cards.

Wait a minute… who's that lady?

…Sono Yuugi-kun no okaasan desu!

Okaasan…

I don't even have a mother to care for me.

I can't lose my friends now…

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	13. Differences

Hello, me again! I'm in more of a chatty mood today but I don't want to ruin the mood of the fic, so...yeah  
Yuugiou no mine. Right to sue still yours. Please don't though...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Differences  
Ashita's POV

What is that blond child doing, standing outside the Game Shop and peeking in like that? Doesn't he see we're open? Perhaps I should call to him to come in.

Or he can come in on his own.

"Konnichiwa, Ashita-sama. Is Yuugi-kun around?"

"Iie," how does he know my name? "I'm afraid my son is not up yet. Which is odd…"

"Mind if I go upstairs, Sugoroku-san?"

"Go right ahead, Katsuya," Father replies. Wait…

That boy is Katsuya?!

…He's changed.

…Or is it just me?

"Arigatou," he bows politely, then runs upstairs.

"So how are my little Yuugi's other friends?"

"Oh just marvelous."

"Seriously?" I can't tell if that was sarcasm or not. "And does he still have that crush on Anzu?"

He grins deviously. "Can't blame him if he does…"

You haven't changed much…still perverted as ever.

* * *

Okay well you read so please review! Now, continue reading!! ...Uhh...please?  
Starsaa


	14. Acquaintances

Back! Uhh, oh yeah.  
Yuugiou no mine. Right to sue still yours. Please don't though...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Acquaintances  
Yami no Yuugi's POV

You make me sigh, Aibou. How can you sleep so long? And why am I so restless?

I hear footsteps, Hikari. Could your grandfather be coming to demand that you work? Don't worry, I won't let him wake you.

"Yuugi-kun?" It's Jou-kun!

"Please!" I whisper, opening the door. "Stop banging! My lighter half is still asleep."

"Where is that voice coming from?" Oh dear, I've scared him. I forgot you are the only mortal who can see me. Forgive me little one, I must borrow your vessel.

After corrupting my Aibou's innocent figure, trying desperately not to disrupt his rest, I whisper again.

"Jou-kun."

"Yuugi-kun! …Wait, you look different again…"

"That is because I am not Yuugi Mutou. I am… well… I go by many names, but you can call me Mou Hitori no Yuugi."

"That's a mouthful!" Must he always complain? "Anything simpler?"

I sigh again. "Fine. Call me Yami."

"Much better. So, uh, where is Yuugi-kun, exactly?"

"Right here!" I hold out our arms, then think, and point to our head. "He's resting. Like I told you. I am the voice you heard."

* * *

Review!... and read! Onegai?  
Starsaa


	15. Curiosity

Sigh. Almost forgot the d/c  
INSERT CREATIVE DISCLAIMER HERE  
Because I'm to busy to think one up X.x

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Curiosity  
Yuugi's POV

Oh…why is Mou Hitori no boku using my body? I thought he wanted me to rest in peace…

Sleep. Sleep in peace.

…Scared myself for a moment there.

Whaaa…? He's talking to Jou-kun!

--Let me out, Mou Hitori no boku!--

-No. You sleep.-

--But I'm not that tired!--

-Yes you are, my koi. Sleep.-

--What did you just call me?--

-Ano…uhh…nothing?-

--Mou Hitori no boku…!--

-Okay, fine! I called you my koi! Can't I love my own descendant and not get blamed for it?-

--Well, sure, but I…did you forget I know the truth about Seth?--

-Don't bring that back Aibou! I'm warning you!-

--Demo, Mou Hitori no boku…that means…you're gay…--

-Point?-

--So does that mean I am, too?--

* * *

Ooh suspenshfulishness. yeah okay that made How much sense? None. (Glares at nobody)  
Starsaa


	16. Woundering

Sorry guys, second Anzu chapter. I don't hate her as much as everyone else does!  
Yuugiou no mine. Right to sue still yours. Please don't though...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Woundering  
Anzu's POV

Huh? …Nani ka?

Damnit. Fell asleep on my desk. I've got to stop listening to soothing music when I'm in deep thought. Never fails to knock me out.

What time is it? I wounder if the Game Shop is open yet…?

I wounder if Yuugi-kun is awake?

I wounder if Sugoroku-san is going to make him work today?

…I hate that man. Okay, maybe not, but I really am afraid of him. He's sick…

I wounder what caused him to be so perverted?

I wounder if being around that affects Yuugi-kun in any way…?

I wounder how that Pharaoh inside his Puzzle is doing…?

I wounder what kind of life-threatening, world-saving challenge they'll have to face next.

I wounder how different our lives would be if that dark spirit was never Pharaoh.

I wounder how long our yuujou will last.

I wounder what all our friends are doing today.

I wounder… what smells so good. I'm gonna go ask okaasan what's for breakfast!

…I wounder if my attention span will be this short all day.

* * *

Uhh, yeah... don't ask ...  
Starsaa


	17. Trouble?

Seto's turn again!  
Yuugiou no mine. Right to sue still yours. Please don't though...

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Trouble?  
Seto's POV

It's a good thing Moky doesn't dare put up a fight with me. He'd get in a hell of a lot of trouble if he did.

Speaking of boku no niichan, where is he now?

"Kashire," I address my new personal assistant. She's a little ditzy, but she gets the job done.

"Hai, Seto-sama?" she also always seems nervous. Like she knows she messes up a lot, but she's waiting for me to snap.

"Have you seen my little brother?"

"Hai!" She seems proud that she can actually answer one of my questions right away. "Oh, he said he was going to check on the virtua pods, I believe."

"You let him go there alone?!" I don't mean to scare her, but the last thing I need is my Niichan getting trapped in the virtual realm again.

"Ara…!!" she falls to her knees. "Kudasai, forgive me, Seto-sama. I must not have been thinking…"

I grit my teeth. It's not her fault. "Stand up, Kashire, and lead me to which section he said he'd be in."

"Ano, Seto-sama…" she begins, then makes a little chirping noise in her throat as if she thinks whatever she was going to say would upset me more, and instead of continuing to speak, she gives a half-bow, turns, and I follow her out.

* * *

Yeah for some reason I made her have to lead him down... hmmm....  
Starsaa


	18. Impatientness

Warning: Dirty talk. (Reason I bumped up the rating. May have to knock it up another notch soon (smirk) too bad they dont allow nc-17 as a rating... O.o I hope they don't take this story down (grin) I love being evil)  
Yuugiou no mine. Right to sue still yours. Please don't though...

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Impatientness  
Yami no Ryou's POV

If true love is what you wish to have, then true love is what you'll get from me.

I know, it is only a splinter of light, and I'll admit I consistently bury it…

Demo kimi no tame ni…

I'll do anything.

…You kawaii baka.

Like I'd really tell you what I have planned? I thought you were smart? Then define for me 'surprise'.

Exactly. Something that is unexpected. Now, if I told you what I stole for you before I gave it to you tonight, then you'd expect it, and it would no longer be a surprise. …Am I right?

Of course I am.

Aww, is my cute little masochist getting horny? Too bad. I have to store my energy for tonight. Plus, if I deprive you then you'll want it even more. Right again?

Hm. Good. You're getting better at this.

Yes, there's one upside to expecting something good; …it also strengthens your desire for it. Or in your present case, further strengthens.

You can shove your tongue as far down my throat as you wish. I'm not giving in today.

Ah! Now that was just evil! Don't you try and make me as unbearably horny as you're going to be.

--Please fuck me-- you say in a needy whine. Oh how I love hearing you cry softly in desperation.

Tonight, my sugar-sweet, little bunny rabbit. I'll fuck you tonight.

* * *

See? eh heh. Told you yami x himari. yes himari. Yami C . What's with the c??  
YAMI X G  
no g  
YAMI x HIKARI  
okay so there's a little x but i don't care anymore!! (innocent smile)  
those keyboarding classes really aren't helping are they? (grin)  
Starsaa


	19. Failure

(singsong voice) I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!  
I had an adventure yesterday at walmart  
ANYHOW!  
Bunny can fly  
I'm hyper  
Chocolate  
sugar  
(----- INSERT CREATIVE DISCLAIMER HERE -----)  
runs off to eat the rest of her cotton candy

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Failure  
Isis's POV

This is going good for me. Do you agree?

…I'll take your pushing me away as a no.

"Neesan," you take a step back. "I have some things to tell you."

"Is it what I fear?" I ask. "Do you not love me as you should?"

"I, too, am afraid that I do not," you reply. "I'm sorry to tell you that I do not like females in a sexual way at all."

"Do you mean to tell me… you're gay?" I inquire.

"Hai," you seem sad as you continue slowly walking backwards. Moving away from me. "And I already love someone else."

"Who?"

…Although I have a feeling I already know.

"Mou hitori no boku," you say, your voice quivering. You stand uneasily, waiting for me to voice my disapproval. However, I don't, I merely sigh, and you relax. "Neesan?"

"Hai, Niikun?"

"I still love you, as a sister, and I truly am sorry that it can't be more."

"You can't control these things, my love…my brother."

It's not your fault you've failed me.

* * *

So nice, ain't she?  
(is hyper)  
Starsaa


	20. Bitch

(sigh) I've really gotta start posting these chapters as I write them. I now have to upload 10 pages and edit them. (glares at self and shakes head) atashi wa cho-cho-baka desu  
Yuugiou is not mine. What more do you want?

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Bitch  
Yami no Malik's POV

Female yaro.

How dare you undermine my light with your unvoiced threats?

Don't think he can't sense your anger. Your disappointment.

No, it is not his fault he, as you say, 'failed' you. Furthermore, he's not a failure at all. He's a perfect little Egyptian male who just happens to prefer sleeping with other guys.

Onegai, allow me to make that singular.

Another guy.

Me.

My aibou is mine. That's why he's called my aibou. My partner for life. We are bonded. We are one. We are meant to be together. Although I was created out of the hatred he felt in his heart towards father, we have become a split soul, but we still share a mind. Hopefully soon, I will take on a body of my own, and so we can truly be together. Forever.

I will be his master. He will be my bitch.

And you will be left in the cold.

Female yaro.

* * *

Yay one down nine to go. R&R ONEGAI!  
Starsaa


	21. Necessities

While editing this chapter I typed PVO instead of POV, so i guess the computer thinks it's malik's point view of. instead of point of view. yeah, i was hyper and now all my energy was like drained from my body or something and i'm babbling aren't i? (glares at self) Ursai...  
Yuugiou isn't mine. What is? Nothing. I OWN NOTHING!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Necessities  
Malik's POV

Now, my silk sweet dark half. …Is it really necessary to call sister a bitch? I know, she believes I've failed her, and perhaps in some sense I have. Then again, I see your point, please do not be mad. There is no way I could possibly take her side over yours, I'm just trying to make my view on this clear.

I still love her, you know. I have to She's my blood sister, and she still cares about me, and she still loves me, she just can't quite grasp my sexual preference yet.

We will be together forever, just as soon as you can do what you said; get a body of your own. Not a vessel. For I wish that you look as you do. An actual body. Your portion of our spirit will take solid form as you look when you would corrupt me when I was just 'your weaker self' to you. Back when you were the true Marik. …Malik. Whatever. The name you took doesn't matter. I am Malik, and you are yami no boku. My dark half. My anger. My hatred, 'tis true. Demo… aishiteru. Nonetheless.

Always.

Forever.

We'll be together soon.

I promise I'll help you keep your word.

* * *

R&R  
Starsaa


	22. Desperation

R&R  
Yuugiou no mine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Desperation  
Ryou's POV

'Demo kimi no tame ni…'

You say you'll do anything for my sake.

Boku wa iie baka desu!

You really get on my nerves sometimes, you know that?

You know what else? I got to thinking…sometime…and I realized that we are two of six that are Yami/Hikari, and yet you are the only dark half with a body of his own.

How is it that you have a separate vessel from me when even the Pharaoh and precious little Yuugi can't even figure out how?

What do you mean you're not going to tell me?

Well, I know you care a lot about little Yuugi, and ever since you learned that the Pharaoh really isn't responsible for what you sought revenge on him for in the past…well, maybe you aren't the best of friends, but you certainly aren't the greatest or rivals anymore either.

So why don't you do them a favour?

For me?

Don't ask me why I brought this up you bitch. You know.

Yes I called you a bitch. Aww, do you find my standing up to you attractive?

Well too bad. You said you were making me wait and so now I'm going to hold you to it.

…Hopefully.

* * *

Starsaa


	23. Decision

Warning: OOCness for moki-chan  
R&R  
(--- disclaimer ---)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Decision  
Mokuba's POV

How could those irresponsible cronies have let these friggin machines get so Ra-damned filthy??

Heh…I love talking with bad language. Even if I am only thinking it. I hope Seto never catches me using it though …There's a mandatory month-long groundation…at the least.

However, I bet I could think of something that'd get me in even more trouble;

Sneaking into the Virtual Realm again. The first time I snuck in was one week after Yuugi'd rescued Seto from the Mythic Dragon. I went back to visit Adena and almost caused a Virtual Meltdown because I accidentally reset the game with the overwritten protocols, and so the Dragon was back and I kinda provoked it and…yeah. Oops. The second time my pod door got jammed and I wasn't completely transported to the Virtual Realm, and existing in two realms at once got me confused, and somehow or another I ended up bringing some of the virtual monsters back to the real world with me. After that, Seto made me go a third time to say goodbye to Adena and tell her I'd never be allowed to come back. Last time was my third sneak-in, and it was to go see Noa-san, because I had a lot that I wanted to say to him, and I ended u helping him rebuild his virtual empire… since it imploded the day he tried to kill us all. Seto found out and was pissed (because he hates Noa for some reason) and I got grounded. I sweet talked my way out of that one within a week, then jumped right back into the pod to go see Noa-san. That time he was acting weird, like he always stayed really really close to me, and he warned me when he knew Seto was coming and he gave me a kiss goodbye… on the lips.

Now I've got so many more questions…

And I'm woundering if I want to go back.

* * *

(YAWN) i'm boring myself  
i hope somebody likes this story.  
who am i kidding?  
I'm wasting my time  
(glares at self)  
Starsaa


	24. Koi

wheeeee  
(--- disclaimer ---)  
R&R

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four: Koi  
Katsuya's POV

Why isn't he talking to me?

"Yami?" I try to get his attention.

"Hai, Jou-kun?" he seems to snap back, but I can sense he's still somewhat aloof.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" I inquire.

"Sou…" he gives a weird smile-slash-grin thing. "Talking to Yuugi-koi."

"Koi?!" what's that supposed to mean?!

"Kun!" he corrects immediately.

"Talking to Yuugi-kun? How?"

"In our mind," Yami says. "We share a body. We share a mind. It's kind of like talking to yourself only not. Yuugi and I may be one soul in a sense, but we are still two separate beings. Er…people. Someday soon, I am going to have a vessel of my own."

"Are you going to take over someone else?" I back away slowly.

"Iie, never!" Yami smiles nervously. "I will become solid so that I will look the same. Perhaps when we are side-by-side more people will be able to tell us apart."

"Who?"

"Myself, and Yuugi-koi."

* * *

Starsaa


	25. Pondering

Do you know how hard it is to name chapters with just one word?  
(sigh)  
R&R

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Pondering  
Ashita's POV

Where could that son on mine be?

Hello, what's this?

A manga?

"Father, I thought you only sold cards here?"

"We do, but we're trying to get into selling other stuff so to attract more customers."

"Oh. Well this sounds interesting; Anzu Yume…(Apricot Dreams). What's it about?"

"That's mine!"

Snatch it from em why don't ya?! Hmph, how rude.

Now I have a sly look.

"Do you plan to sell doujinshi?"

"What kind?"

"You know, Yaoi and Yuri and all that fun stuff?"

"Hmm…haven't thought about Yaoi. Remind me to ask Yuugi when he comes down."

Why can't I just ask him myself? He might not want to admit if he likes Yaoi though…

Sure, Father, just 'forget' to mention not thinking about Yuri.

Why am I so interested in Yuri all of a sudden?!

* * *

Starsaa


	26. Confession

I'm still waiting for the day I put the wrong character's name up top for who's POV it is (grin)  
R&R

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Confession  
Yami no Yuugi's POV

--Mou hitori no boku!--

Why are you whining?

--Why won't you answer me?!--

Oh…that. I just don't know if you're ready to handle our fate…

In love. You're taking care of our other destiny just fine, thus far.

-Aibou, there's a reason I'm so overprotective of you…-

--Well yeah, you're my guardian!--

You giggle. Hearing you make such a noise makes me happy.

-Hai, koi, demo…-

--You called me koi again!--

You interrupted me!

-I know, koi. That is because I love you…-

--That's sweet, mou hitori no boku. I love you, too.--

-No, Aibou, I mean I love you love you. Like real, true love.-

--…Like you loved Seth?--

That tone scares me, little one.

-Hai. Like I loved Seth.-

* * *

Uhm...Yeah.  
Starsaa


	27. Ai

My friend thinks he's a pirate (glares at friend)  
distracting  
FORGIVE MY HAVING FORGOTTEN MY DISCLAIMER ON THE PAST FEW CHAPS (grin)  
i bet that didn't make sense huh?  
(---discalimer-discalimer-discalimer-discalimer---)  
yeah. I misspelled that (glares at self)  
R&R

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: Ai  
Yuugi's POV

--Is that safe? I mean…we're practically the same person…--

-No!- my dark half snaps at me. -We're two different people. And furthermore, not only is it safe, it's meant to be. We are supposed to love each other. Because we are Yami and Hikari.-

--Love…Each other?--

-Oops…- he shies away to another corner of our mind. -Hikari.-

…That's it.

…It's true.

The Pharaoh was gay and so now I am, too.

But…why do we need to be with one another?

--Mou hitori no boku, why couldn't I have a different lover?--

-Why would you want one?- he glares.

--I…I'm just curious. Trust me…I love you…-- I guess.

If I have to.

-It's not all that hard of a concept to grasp. You are my descendant, and yet I found my way to you. You should know by now our whole lives rely on destiny and heart and soul and all that fun crap. It is in our fate to be together. The same goes for Ryou and his dark, as does it Malik and his. Yami and Hikari. Dark and Light. Two separate halves of a ready-to-be completed whole.-

* * *

Starsaa


	28. Thoughts

I'm so confused.. Everything's happening all at once (sigh)  
R&R  
(--- disclaimer ---)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight: Thoughts  
Anzu's POV

Inhale….Exhale….

…It's a nice day.

La-la-la.

I'd forgotten how long a walk to the Game Shop it is.

Sure hope Yuugi-kun's up.

He should be by now.

Unless he stayed up late talking to his yami again.

They sure do talk a lot.

They sure are secretive.

Yami sometimes even seems like, super defensive.

I wounder…

No! No I don't! I can't think that! That's rude to Yuugi-kun!

Or is it? What if it's true?

No! It's not!

I'll have to ask him….But that would be rude…

Hmph. Stupid traveling mind.

* * *

Starsaa


	29. Compliment

Everyone loves magical trevor the tricks that he does are ever so clever. look at him now dissappearin the cow. where is the cow headed right now?  
Eh heh  
sry.  
Have fun!  
R&R  
(--- disclaimer ---)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine: Compliment

Damn.

Last time I checked, the walk to our virtua pods wasn't this long.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Kashire?"

"Hai, Seto-sama. We had to move the pods to a new, more powerful computer room."

"Heh. Didn't think the pods would use that much electricity…"

"No alone, but we're practicing with the virtual worlds to see how much energy we'll need to use if we ever set up the virtua pods as a Kaiba Land attraction."

"For once the company is doing something worthwhile."

"It was my idea…"

Is she blushing?

Why do I all of a sudden want to use the word 'kawaii'? I rarely even call Mokuba cute!

"You're a very intelligent person," since when am I nice?! "Just very shy."

More blushing on her behalf. "You really think I'm smart?"

Actually, I do!

"…H-hai…"

Did I just stutter?

Shit…

* * *

Starsaa


	30. Tantalization

Last written chapter so far! wheeeee  
R&R  
yuugiou still no mine

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Tantalization  
Yami no Ryou's POV

Now you think you're the one teasing me?

Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more.

Since when do you smile like that?!

Stop crawling towards me, right now!

Whaa…?!

How dare you get that close to me and then move away?!

I thought I was the evil one.

That's what I get for letting what I want be so obvious.

"I'm going to take a shower," you say to me, your eyelids half-closed and your lips curved in a sly, almost seductive gaze. You walk away slowly with a sexy little twist, swaying your hips like the oh-so-feminine male you are. "Care to join me?"

Of course I do!

…Wait.

This is, as would that be, Torture!

…For the both of us.

Now I am smirking as well, for this is going to be a game of holding our own from now on.

And I don't plan on being the first to give in.

* * *

Starsaa


End file.
